Heretofore, when a filter that traps particulate matter in an exhaust gas is located at an exhaust passage as an exhaust gas purification apparatus, regeneration treatment of the filter is required (treatment to burn and remove the particulate matter trapped in the filter).
Japanese Patent No. 2858184 includes a heating unit that heats particulate matter to an initial temperature of a filter and a particulate trapping amount of the filter, a gas supply unit that supplies a gas including an oxygen for promoting the burning of heated particulate matter, a filter temperature detection unit that detects a side temperature of the filter, and a control unit that controls an operation starting time and/or a gas supply amount of the gas supply unit based upon a signal of the filter temperature detection unit during a heating process of the particulate matter by the heating unit.